europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Country creation (Europa Universalis II)
In Europa Universalis II, new country creation adds a new country to the game. When a new country enters the game, the many attributes that every country has must be initialized for it somehow; this page describes the process in detail. New country creation is not performed at game start, nor when a save game is loaded. In both of these cases, all attributes of countries are saved in the scenario file and restored from there. Causes of Country Creation There are several different game mechanisms which cause country creation: * When the player frees a vassal. * The independence scripted event. * When a rebel-controlled province is left for too long, it can revolt and form a new country. * When a government collapses, all rebel-controlled provinces may revolt and form new countries. Process of Country Creation This section lists some of the attributes that are set when a country is created. Each country has a three-letter string that is its unique country tag. For example France's tag is "FRA". Country's tags are used in filenames, and found in some of the game files. For the purposes of this section, it is assumed that the country with the tag "TAG" is being formed. The first thing that happens in new country creation is the set of provinces that the new country will own are determined. This is done in various ways, according to the method of new country formation. * If the country is released as a vassal it gains all of its minimum provinces which are owned by the country releasing it. *If it is created from a revolt it gains all the "minimum" provinces that are controlled by rebels, plus any "extra" provinces that are controlled by rebels and which have a land connection to those provinces. Many of the country's attributes are set from the file revolt.txt; it will have a section for TAG that contains many fields setting various attributes: * Its capital province is assigned as follows: ** If it will own the capital province assigned in revolt.txt, its capital is that province ** Otherwise, the province with the highest base tax value becomes the capital, with the province numbers breaking any tie (low number is used). * Its core provinces are assigned from the set of minimum and extra provinces defined in revolt.txt. * Its techgroup is assigned from the attribute group in revolt.txt. * Its state religion is assigned as follows: ** If revolt.txt has a religion attribute (this is very rare), it is used, assuming that religion has come into play. ** If revolt.txt defines a religion but the proper major religious event unlocking that religion has not happened yet, then the state is assigned the Catholic religion. ** Otherwise, the state religion is assigned to be whatever religion the capital province has. * Its state culture is assigned as follows: ** If revolt.txt has a culture attribute (this is also rare), it is used. ** Otherwise, the primary state culture is assigned to be whatever culture the capital province has. New countries never get any secondary state culture upon creation. * If revolt.txt specifies an AI file, the country's behaviour will be set by that file. Otherwise it follows the default behaviour. Some of the new country's data are taken from the country it was created from: * It gets all maps, including those to unsettled provinces, of the parent country. * It gets the parent country's technology levels in all four tech fields. Here is a listing of some other country attributes that are set when a country is created: * Its monarch is always determined, as are all monarchs, by the contents of the file monarchs.TAG. * Its domestic policy variables are set to the numbers encoded in country.csv. * Its stability is initially +3. * It starts with no merchants, diplomats, colonists, or missionaries. * Its treasury is initially zero. * It has no military units. category:Europa Universalis II events category:Europa Universalis II rules